1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera, and more particularly to a camera having a slide case which protects a taking lens and is slidable.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, an IX240-type film cartridge has been manufactured and sold. When the IX240-type film cartridge is unused, all of a photographic film is contained therein so that the film cartridge is easily loaded in a camera and so forth. After loading the film cartridge, a spool of the film cartridge is rotated to advance the photographic film from a cartridge shell. The photographic film contained in the IX240-type film cartridge has a smaller frame area than a conventional 135-type photographic film and uses a thin film base. Accordingly, the cartridge shell of the IX240-type film cartridge is smaller than a 135-type film cassette.
A camera and a lens-fitted film unit are furthered sized relative to its miniaturization in order to improve portability thereof and so forth. Some cameras employing the 135-type film cassette have a size approximately a cigarette pack. A camera employing the IX240-type film cartridge and having a similar size to the above cameras is on sale. As to the camera employing the IX240-type film cartridge, it is possible to further reduce its size by disposing inside parts thereof properly.
A small size camera excels in portability. However, there arise problems in that it is difficult to hold the small size camera when a photograph is taken, and that photographing sometimes fails by resting a finger on a taking lens or a flash unit. In order to solve the problems, inventions in which protrusions are provided around the taking lens and the flash unit to warn a photographer of the resting finger have been made. However, it is not preferable to provide the protrusion around the taking lens and the flash unit in view of design. Further, it is not effective to provide the protrusion.
Moreover, a camera having a slide case is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open Publication No. 60-60731. The slide case covering the taking lens, the flash unit and a shutter button is provided on a camera body to which a photographing mechanism is attached. The slide case is used as a grip to hold the camera body when the slide case is slid in a direction that the taking lens and the flash unit emerge to the outside. However, the slide case of the camera is provided with an opening for exposing the flash unit at a center thereof so that there is a problem that dust and the like tend to enter between the camera body and the slide case.
Further, the IX240-type film cartridge uses a rod-like light shielding lid for shielding light entering into a film mouth. If the film cartridge is exposed to light in a state that the light shielding lid is opened, all of the photographic film contained in the film cartridge is exposed to the light. Thus, a cover member for opening and closing a cartridge chamber in which the film cartridge is contained includes a lock mechanism. The lock mechanism inhibits the cover member from opening when the light shielding lid is opened. However, the lock mechanism prevents the camera from reducing its size and decreasing the cost.
As stated above, the camera adapted to the IX240-type film cartridge, namely, to the new system is on sale. The new system is called advanced photo system. The film cartridge used in the new system is miniaturized by about 25% relative to its volume in comparison with the 135-type which is most popularized. Thus, many of the cameras adapted to the new system are smaller than the conventional camera. For example, "Canon IXY" (trade name) has a size of 90(width).times.60 (height).times.27(length) mm.
In this camera "Canon IXY" (trade name), a battery chamber is disposed under a film take-up chamber in order to reduce its size. Exchange of a battery as a power supply is carried out from a side of the camera. On the other hand, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 7-295048 discloses an invention that camera size is reduced by disposing the battery chamber above the film take-up chamber.
By the way, the battery, for example, lithium-type CR2 generally used in the recent camera is shorter than the AA type battery but it is comparatively large so that the battery is disposed in a side portion or a corner of the camera, avoiding a center thereof. When the battery chamber is disposed above or under the film take-up chamber, it is possible to narrow the width of the camera. However, the height of the camera is controlled by total height of the film take-up chamber and the battery chamber. It is desired to contrive a suitable arrangement in order to further reduce the size of the camera.